MI DESEO
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [MaixJoey] Un gran problema entre ambos, podrá desatar una gran pasión... evitando un suceso casi inevitable [lemon] ONESHOT


_Hola… este es mi segundo fic de YGO sin yaoi, este es mi primer lemon, y lo había escrito hace mucho tiempo… pero bueno… espero que sea de su agrado y me dicen si mejor me quedo a escribir Yaoi o sigo haciendo fics de este género… Kisses!_

Name: MI DESEO  
Género: **Romance**/Angst /  
Pareja: JoeyxMai  
Capítulo único (One-Shot)  
Extras: Advertencia… Lemon, POV's Joey

_**MI DESEO**_

Estaba como siempre, al menos desde las últimas semanas, como todos los días desde que dejé de verla, sentado en aquél lugar, sólo, triste y abandonado a mi mala suerte, recordando su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz, su cuerpo. Brindaba yo a su salud recordando la última que nos vimos, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro; era el buen cantinero que llevaba días viéndome en aquél estado, su mirada se clavó en mí y con un ademán de quitarme lo que estaba bebiendo me dijo:

- Eso va a matarte chico, deberías volver a tu casa- Yo lo miré mientras apartaba lo que bebía para que no me lo quitara y le dije

- Lo que busco es morir…

- No es razonable que un chico tan joven como tú ande pensando en esas cosas

- La razón se me fue… ella lo era y se va a casar- Le dije mientras daba un golpe en el mostrador. Sentí de nuevo ese mismo vacío y frustración de siempre, tomé otro sorbo hasta terminar el contenido de mi bebida y luego la dejé sobre el mostrador- Dame otra

- Vete a casa chico- Me dijo el cantinero y yo le respondí

- Dije "Dame Otra"- El cantinero hizo una mueca y me dio otro trago, al poco rato yo ya no sabía nada de mí, ni siquiera recordaba la razón de mi estancia ahí; estaba tan perdido, que no escuché cuando uno de mis "amigos" se acerco a mi con su cara hipócrita de preocupación

- ¡Joey, ¡al fin te encuentro!- Era Tristan, tenia su casco de motociclo en las manos- todos hemos estados preocupados por ti- Me miró como a un bicho raro- no me digas que has estado aquí todos estos días y las últimas 5 horas, pensamos que nos acompañarías a la fiesta de compromiso de Mai

- ¡No menciones ese nombre den mi presencia!- Le grité sin poder contener mi ira ante la sola idea de que ella pasaría a ser de "otro" antes que ser mía siquiera- No quiero tener tratos ni con ella ni con ustedes, bola de traidores- Le tomé varios sorbos a mi bebida y deje caer mi cabeza en el mostrador, mi "amigo" me miró sorprendido y salió de aquél lugar; la verdad es que ya no me importaba nada, estaba solo en aquél maldito y miserable mundo, ni siquiera Serenity mi querida hermana me había apoyado en lo más mínimo.

Oí unos chiflidos en la cantina, me di la vuelta para ver que pasaba y me regresé con enojo a la misma posición en que estaba al descubrir que eran Tea y Yugi los que venían hacia mí.

- Hay que tener cuidado- oí que le decía Tea- Recuerda que Tristan dijo que estaba muy mal

- Joey… ¿Estas bien?- dijo con timidez "mi amigo"

- Largo- Me limité a decirles sin siquiera mirarles

- Venimos por ti Joseph- Me reprendió la chica- No creas que puedes hacer tus berrinches y dejar las cosas como si nada- Me levanté de mi banco y los miré con la más fría mirada que jamás le hubiera dirigido a alguien

- ¿Vendrás con nosotros amigo?- Dijo Yugi tendiendo su mano; pero yo la rechacé de un manotazo

- No quiero su estúpida lastima y no soy tu amigo, los amigos no se traicionan… ¡Y ahora váyanse! ¡Largo!

- ¡Joey! ¡Deja de comportarte como un tonto!- Me grito Tea

- Los tontos aquí son ustedes- Respondí fríamente- Tratan de fingir ser algo que en realidad no son

- Eres un cretino- Dijo Tea- ¿Por qué quieres culparnos por algo que no hicimos?

- Por eso mismo, ¡por que no me dijeron que Mai iba a casarse con Kaiba!- Dije furioso dando un golpe en el mostrador y llamando la atención de la mayoría de los que estaba en la cantina; entonces se oyen más chiflidos y piropos, los 3 miramos hacia la puerta y entonces… no pude evitar ponerme completamente rojo y sentir por dentro sentimientos encontrados: deseo, odio, amor y tristeza.; en la puerta de la cantina estaban Tristan, Duke y mi querida Mai. Los 3 chicos se acercaron a nosotros, yo me dejé caer en el banco donde antes estaba y miré a la chica de mis sueños… mis ojos se pasaron de sus pies, sus piernas, su ombligo descubierto, su pecho, su cuello, sus labios y luego a sus ojos… hubiera preferido no mirarlos porque reflejaban tristeza y enojo a la vez

- ¡Joey! ¡Eres un idiota!- Me dijo y entonces sentí una brisa caliente y algo que se estrellaba en mi mejilla, me había dado una cachetada- ¡Tienes idea de lo mucho que hemos estado preocupados por ti! ¡Pensé volverme loca! ¡Eres un inmaduro, irresponsable y un… un… eh… y un idiota!- Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la acción de Mai, yo me quede inmóvil por un momento pensando "Entonces si le importo", me sentí feliz y algo aliviado; pero otro pensamiento me atacó "Sólo le importo como amigo, ella no me ama", la emoción se me pasó y furioso me levanté

- ¡No vuelvas a levantarme la mano zorra oportunista!- le grité y a cambio de eso recibí tremendo golpe que me dejó inconsciente por un rato.

Un chorro de agua fría me levantó, estaba en mi baño con Duke y Tristan, este último me había arrojado un balde de agua helada

- Ya esta despertando- Dijo Duke que me estaba sosteniendo- Menudo golpe de Mai, mira que dejarlo inconsciente por más de media hora y con esa marca en la cara

- No es por ser malo; pero se lo merece, mira que llamarla zorra oportunista sin motivos si le dolió, no ha dejado de llorar y quien sabe como le va a hacer para cuidarlo

- Yo creo que deberíamos quedarnos con ella

- Yo no, tengo cosas que hacer y además para como esta Joey de molesto ni quien lo soporte, lo mejor es dejarlos y que se arreglen ellos, después de todo nada será como antes entre ellos cuando se case con Kaiba

- Ya cierren el pico, los muertos queremos descansar en paz- Les dije de mala gana haciendo un ademán para que Duke me soltara

- Mira, parece que ya volvió en sí- Le dijo a Tristan al tiempo que este me agarraba

- Hay que llevarlo, Mai dijo que lo lleváramos a su cuarto

- ¡No necesito nada de ustedes!- Les grité, sin embargo mi voz sonaba quebrada y apagada

- Lo que digas viejo, ya verás que en la mañana te sentirás mucho mejor- Dijo Tristan me sacaban del baño, me quedé callado porque me sentía muy cansado. Me quitaron toda la ropa y me dejaron sólo con mi bata de baño color azul y me sentaron en una silla junto a mi cama con un termómetro en la boca, bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y mis pies metidos en agua tibia. Cerré mis ojos para dormir… espero que para siempre; pero oí en el otro cuarto la voz quebrada de Mai y recordé lo que mis "amigos" estaban hablando en el baño "mira que llamarla zorra oportunista sin motivos si le dolió, no ha dejado de llorar…" resonaron estas palabras en mis oídos "¿De verdad estaba llorando? ¿Por qué le afectaban tanto mis palabras? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué se iba a quedar a cuidarme después de lo que le dije?" me hacia estas preguntas a mi mismo sintiéndome miserable y la peor escoria sobre el planeta tierra. Entonces dejaron de hablar entraron los tres a mi habitación, yo tenia la vista clavada en el suelo

- Nos vamos Joey, te veremos mañana

- Si procura no ser tan bestia con Mai ¿Quieres?- Tristan y Duke salieron de la habitación, a los pocos segundos se oyó la puerta de la calle, eso quería decir que ya se habían marchado, mientras tanto mi querida Mai se quedó parada en la puerta, podía ver su sombra en el suelo gracias a la luz que entraba por la puerta abierta

- No tienes que quedarte- Le dije de mala gana, ella se acerco a mi, me quitó el termómetro de la boca y lo miró

- Estas bien, me alegra, parece que le ganamos la batalla a la fiebre

- Dije que te marches

- Te traeré de comer y algo para tu golpe- salió de mi habitación mientras yo me quedaba bastante atontado, al parecer el efecto del alcohol se me estaba pasando, ¿seria por el golpe o por el agua, saque los pies del agua tibia en la que estaban, me quité el hielo de la cabeza y me levanté de la silla, no estaba enfermo sólo quería seguir bebiendo hasta morir y culpar a Mai después, de mi muerto

- Te traje esto para el golpe- Dijo Mai entrando en mi cuarto con un toalla, yo me limité a mirarla extrañado, frunció el entrecejo, caminó hacia donde yo estaba y me sentó a fuerza en la cama… y antes de que yo pudiera siquiera protestar, tenia la toalla en mi mejilla derecha, al parecer tenia hielo y me quemaba, por lo que hice una mueca de dolor- Esto evitará que te quede alguna marca y se te quite lo hinchado, espera- Se dirigió hacia la silla, quito las cosas que yo había dejado, la acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, luego me puso de nuevo la toalla en la cara poniéndola y quitándola de mi cabeza. Yo ni siquiera sabia porque dejaba que me tocara, sólo sé que estaba tan cerca de mí que podía oler su perfume y cada vez que me tocaba el rostro para hacer mi cabello a un lado o para acomodar la toalla, sentía una extraña sensación, algo que jamás había sentido… pero eso se disipó cuando recordé que dentro de poco seria de Kaiba sin siquiera haber sido mía, sentí tanto coraje que pensé tirarla y apartarla de mi; pero mi amor por ella me contuvo y me limité a mirar su mano, entonces noté que tenia una venda en la muñeca sin pensarlo la tome para verla tirando al suelo la toalla y provocando un quejido de ella

- ¿Qué diablos te pasó?- Mai me jalo la mano con disgusto, recogió la toalla con los hielos del piso y salió molesta de la habitación- ¿Qué?- no pude contenerme y salí tras ella- ¿No me dirás qué te pasó en esa mano?- Llegamos a la cocina y ella sólo se limitó a servir un café que había estado preparando- ¿No me lo dirás?

- Bébete eso- Me respondió fríamente dándome el café

- Yo no lo quiero- Le respondí de la misma manera

- ¿No te interesa saber entonces como me hice esto?- dijo enseñándome su mano lastimada

- No

- Bien, entonces puedes quedarte a dormir en el sillón, yo me iré a tu cama- Me quitó el café de las manos, lo dejó en la mesa y se fue directo a mi cuarto, mientras yo estaba muy molesto, ¿Cómo era posible que en mi propia casa me mandan a dormir al sillón? ¿Qué se creía? ¿Mi esposa, ante esta última pregunta no pude evitar sonrojarme, me sacudí la cabeza y luego me dispuse a tomarme el café de Mai, que por cierto estaba muy cargado; le di 4 sorbos haciendo gestos y luego fue a mi cuarto, la chica rubia estaba mirando por la ventana, al verme reflejado se volteó para mirarme bien

- ¿me dirás como te lastimaste?- Le dije, ella se limitó a mirarme y respondió

- Tú ya lo sabes

- Yo no sé nada

- Joey, ¿Sabes por qué voy a casarme con Kaiba?

- No me interesa- Respondí fríamente mientras me daba la vuelta y luego ponía el café en mi mesita de noche

- ¿Enserio no te interesa? ¿Entonces por qué crees que tus amigos son unos traidores?

- Porque eso es lo que son, ¿Cómo pudieron ocultarme lo que todo el mundo sabía? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo pudiste tú traicionarme de esa manera? Pensé que teníamos algo… pensé que quizá éramos amigos… ¡TE CREI ALGO ESPECIAL!- le grité sin pensar

- Joey… yo…

- Y lo peor de todo de todo… yo casi me trago esa gran mentira de que me querías

- escúchame…

- ¡No eres más que una vil oportunista, ¡Asquerosa zorra mentirosa! ¡Asesina de sentimientos! ¡Rompe…!- En ese instante, en lugar de recibir otra cachetada, ella se arrojo sobre mi con desesperación y me dio un beso en la boca, beso que estaba húmedo y lleno de dolor…

No sabía que pensar, ni siquiera sabia como reaccionar ante la calidez de sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos acariciando mi cara y los latidos de mi corazón acelerando más y más a cada instante. Luego de provocar mil sensaciones dentro de mi, Mai se apartó, se tocó los labios como si pensara que me había besado sin pensarlo y se fue a mirar la ventana de nuevo; mientras tanto, yo me quedaba en la luna, ¿Por qué me había besado? ¿Seria uno de sus tantos juegos, al fin reaccioné y me dirigí a mi mesita, necesitaba tomar más café ahora que estaba tan confundido, le di unos cuantos sorbos y lo volví a dejar, Mai seguía sin decir nada y yo sin saber que decirle tejiendo telarañas en mi cabeza; luego me senté en la cama junto a la silla donde ella había estado sentada curándome.

- ¿Me lo dirás?- Le pregunté sin mirarla, su beso había logrado calmarme un poco como si se tratara de un hechizo, ella suspiró, cerró de nuevo la cortina y fue hasta donde estaba, se sentó junto a mi y volvió a suspirar- ¿Por qué les pediste que no me dijeran nada?

- Por que estaba molesta contigo

- ¿Por qué, ¡yo jamás te eh hecho nada!- Le repliqué

- ¡Por lo mismo Joseph!- Grito Mai volteando a verme- ¿Qué es lo que pensabas? ¿Que yo te iba a esperar por siempre? ¿Qué toda la eternidad estaría esperando a que tú te me declararas, por eso acepte salir con Kaiba, esa es la razón por la que voy a casarme con él y por la que tú acusas a tus amigos de traidores- Yo me quede mudo en ese momento, entonces todo había sido en parte mi culpa, de haberle dicho a Mai lo mucho que la amaba hace tiempo, ella estaría preparándose para ser mi esposa y no la de ese estúpido de Kaiba...

- Perdóname…- Fue la única palabra que salió de mis labios, me sentía tan mal; la había llamado zorra, oportunista y le había dicho muchos insultos y no solo a ella, sino a mis amigos también- Yo soy un idiota- Me levanté y le di la espalda, no había duda, era la peor escoria en todo el planeta- Debí dejarte que antes me explicaras, debí escuchar a mis amigos y sobre todo- Me di la vuelta y volví a sentarme- Debí decirte lo mucho que yo… te amo- Mai me abrazó y me dijo en el oído

- Yo también te amo y mucho- Sentí una gran emoción al oírla decir eso, en el fondo yo ya lo sabia; pero estaba tan furioso de que fuera a casarse con la persona que más odiaba que no le puse importancia, ahora sabia que ella compartía los mismos sentimientos conmigo. Nos separamos y tomé su mano lastimada entre las mías

- Ahora sé lo que te ocurrió, te lastimaste cuando me golpeaste- Ella sonrió abochornada- Lo lamento mucho, deberás, no eres nada de lo que dije.- Le sonreí y comencé a besar su mano, primero eran besos tiernos, luego se convirtieron en algo más cuando empecé a sentir las mismas sensaciones que cuando ella me tocaba el rostro con la toalla, entonces sentí agitarse las respiraciones de ella a la par que mis latidos aumentaban, dejé de besarla y la miré a los ojos… luego nuestros labios se encontraron, era tan calido y me producía tanto que placer que sin pensarlo, ya tenia mis manos en su cintura y ella sus manos en mi cara y cuello, entonces sentí sus manos en mis hombros y mi bata caer lentamente por mi espalda dejando al descubierto mi pecho, donde ahora puso sus manos mientras su respiración se agitaba y mi deseo crecía; no hacia falta decirlo, yo quería poseerla, hacerla mía hasta matarla de placer y sentirme unido con ella por siempre, ser uno solo.

Sus labios pasaron de mi boca a mi cuello y mis manos a sus piernas; me besó de nuevo en la boca mientras su manos se deslizaban por mi espalda y me obligaba a levantarme, nos pusimos en pie y ella de se apartó de mi, apagó la luz de la habitación y luego cerró la puerta, acto seguido se quitó la pequeña chamarra y la aventó hacia atrás, se paró junto a mi, me tomó ambas manos y las puso alrededor de su cintura mientras me volvió a besar y sus manos acariciaban mi rostro; yo entre tanto acaricie su espalda, encontré el broche de su sostén y comencé a quitárselo, cuando lo logré ella se lo quitó y lo aventó a un lado, luego seguí acariciando su espalda, bajé mis manos más y más hasta llegar a sus curvas, las subí un poco más y encontré el broche de la falda, Mai gimió y mordió uno de mis labios, eso encendió más mi deseo, desaté su falda y ante la emoción me fui hacia a tras, caí de sentón completamente desnudo en la silla que estaba junto a mi cama, ella se la quitó junto con su demás ropa interior y se sentó en mi, me besó de nuevo y volvió a gemir, luego pasé mi boca a su cuello mientras sentía sus manos aprisionar mi espalda y abrir y cerrar sus manos mientras se movía de un lado para otro. Mi deseo crecía cada vez y más sin saber yo a donde iría a llegar, mis manos acariciaron su espalda hasta dar con su orgullo, puse mis manos y haciendo palanca me levanté con Mai besándome en los labios, la lleve a mi cama en la misma posición en que estábamos mientras besaba su cuello, su pecho, luego cada uno de sus pezones y los mordía con arto deseo mientras ella apretaba la almohada y gemía…

Pronto, entre tanto gemir, sudar y teniendo el corazón apunto de estallar, llegué al lugar donde estaba mi deseo, aprisioné a Mai en mis brazos mientras nuestros movimientos iban de arriba para abajo y de un lado para otro conmigo gimiendo y ella pronunciando mi nombre. Pasamos un par de minutos así hasta que sólo quedó nuestra agitada respiración y unos cuantos suspiros, luego yo me recosté a la misma altura que ella para descansar, Mai se levantó desnuda, tomó una sabana, se recostó en mi pecho y nos cobijó con la sabana, nos besamos y ella se dispuso a dormir mientras yo pensaba en lo que había pasado… esa era la mejor noche de mi vida, y pensar que yo creía que Kaiba la poseería primero… hablando de Kaiba, ¿Qué pasaría con la boda? ¿Ella seguiría con los planes de ser su esposa o ya había cambiado de idea, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, yo no le había preguntado lo que ella sentía por Kaiba… entre estos pensamientos me quedé dormido.

Por la mañana, al despertarme, ella y yo tuvimos cierta platica sobre su boda, al final decidimos irnos lejos de ahí; escribimos una carta a nuestros amigos, tomé mis cosas y nos alejados de ahí para hacer nuestras vidas juntos, si nos amábamos, nada ni nadie podría separarnos, lo mejor de todo era que podía disfrutar de saber la vergüenza por la que pasaría Kaiba y de que a mi lado estaría Mai para pasar una noche de deseo como la anterior.

_Y bien?... ustedes que opinan?... este fue uno de mis primeros fics… así que por eso salió tan pobre jajajaja… pero bueno… todos los demás son Yaoi n.n_

_Okys, espero sus mensajes y mil gracias por leerme_

_**Aquarius No Kari**_


End file.
